Abstract
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: [o1/o8] - Prompt: o1: Legendary Lovers. He watched her every day. He was obsessed. He was hopeless; and his fixation with her was destructive. — Levi x Mikasa. Written for RivaMika Week.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan in any shape or form. - Hahaha. Get it? Shape...form...um...nevermind...**

* * *

**title:**.bitter.  
**prompt(day) o1:**legendary lovers **[**_hades x persephone_**]**  
**summary:**He watched her every day. He was obsessed. He was hopeless; and his fixation with her was destructive.

* * *

[o1/**o8**]

* * *

He was not a kind man. If you could even call him that.

He was a living, breathing proof of darkness that delved deep within mortal world. He knew very well just how hated he was because of _who_ he was, even amongst other gods. And yet they still feared him because he was above them and always would be; they feared him because he was death itself. He lived in darkness, feasted upon misery of others and drank screams of tortured souls like fine nectar of gods.

He was not a kind. He was not affectionate – he was incapable of normal, beautiful, simple things others were.

And it's for that exact reason he could not understand why he watched her every day. There was something enchanting and eye-catching about the dark hair beauty that wore flowers in her hair, and spun in fields of flowers. And that something drew him to her like firefly to a brightly burning flame of destruction.

Because she _was_ like a flaming inferno, brighter than any gold, any jewel; and any star in the vast, black sky. A shining beacon that managed to draw his attention like nothing in his long, hollow life had before. Something primal and cruel and wholly him hissed and spat deep within his mind, egging him to take what he wanted – he was the God of Underworld, he could have anything he wanted, and _more_. He had every right to take the beautiful maiden if he so desired. And with that thought in mind he let out a deep, long breath that reeked of death and destruction, stretching out his pale hand from the shadows and into the brilliance of the sun.

He was not a kind creature.

He was a wholeheartedly cruel one.

* * *

Mikasa.

_Mikasa._

That was her name. The soft caress of a word that rolled effortlessly off his tongue as he called her attention to him. She ever looked at him unless she had to, and even then she did a poor job of disguising her resentment for him. The fire that once burned like shimmering ocean of flames was now a raging volcano as she stared at him. Unyielding and strong, not all what he expected when he first stole her away and took her to his kingdom.

"Yes?"

"Is food not to your liking?" he questioned coolly, raising a brow in question.

Her lips thinned as she pressed them into a tight line. "Not at all. I'm merely not hungry."

Did she really think him to be a fool?

He was starting to see the lasting effects of darkness taking a hold of her bright soul. It was fraying the edges, shedding the ethereal glow she seemed to possess. She was a creature of light and bright things not darkness and misery. And yet, she was not fragile.

Her spine was straight, defiant; eyes set ahead as she avoided looking at him. It did not matter though. She was where she belonged, by his side and always will be.

"_Eat_."

It was an order – cold and sharp, leaving no room for arguments.

"With all due respect, _my king_," she called out derisively, pushing her chair back. "I'm not a plaything or a pet. I'm a living being and I will not be ordered around like some common dog."

She spun around, her short black hair and dark velvet dress following the movement as she strolled out of the dining hall, her head held high.

He knew that had it been anyone else they would have been long dead for their insolence, but he couldn't help but to find her disobedience amusing. If only because he could feel something deep within his cold soul squeeze almost uncomfortably, making blood rush through his veins and his usually ice-cold skin tingle.

Levi shook his head, dragging his slim fingers through inky black strands of his hair as he leaned back in his throne.

He did not take her because he needed a plaything; he took her because he needed a Queen, someone he could call his equal.

And she was just that.

* * *

Kitts Verman was a spineless coward who was useful for only one thing and that was information gathering. While he was a little rat, he had a tendency being useful once in a while. And while Levi felt nothing but disdain for the lowly creature he was unwilling to discard a good tool when he found one.

Especially if he came bearing news like the ones he just did.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, my lord," he stammered shakily, gulping down air like a fish out of water. It truly was an unsightly thing to see and his eyes momentarily flickered to his bride who sat still beside him like a statue. He could see her soft fingers twisting the material of her exquisite dress, her teeth chewing on the soft flesh of her pink lips. He could feel his own breath slow as he stared transfixed by the action.

He wasn't quite sure how long it took him to snap out of his thoughts before he finally turned his attention back to the little rat before him. The news honestly did not surprise him. He knew that eventually someone would notice Mikasa's absence and come looking for her, especially that bothersome mother of hers, she was first on his list.

"My Lord, if you like we could…well maybe…if we _got rid of her_—"

"Don't you _dare_ touch my mother!"

All at once Mikasa was on her feet, a look of silent fury on her usually soft face. Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides as if she had to restrain herself from jumping off the throne and strangling the man herself.

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe we take our orders from you—"

"You do now," she hissed through clenched teeth, her face a stern mask of strength that made even him sit up straighter. "I'm Queen of the Underworld and that makes you my subjects, bound by law to obey my orders as well. And right now I'm _ordering_ you not to touch a hair on my mother's head or anyone else I love."

The word _love_ slipped so easily from her mouth that it made something foul and twisted inside of him rear its ugly head. Because for the first time he realised just how much she hated being here, and how quickly she would be willing to abandon this place and him if she could.

A moment later, she sat back down beside him like nothing had happened and looked ahead with an indifferent mask on her face, gaze peaceful and calm almost like an ocean after a storm.

Kitts Verman squirmed uneasily, still staring wide-eyed at his Queen before daring a glance at the King himself. But Levi did not interfere, or try to go against Mikasa's order. Not only because it was the first one she made as the Queen, but also because her mother was of little consequence to him.

With that, the slimy little man bowed deeply, this time addressing _both_ of them by their formal titles before looking back up for some form of dismissal. Mikasa merely stared him down with a look that would unravel even strongest of men before he hurriedly excused himself and scurried out.

The King of Dead hid a smirk behind his hand as he watched the coward practically jog out of the throne chamber, not looking back once.

He then gazed back at Mikasa who sat on a throne of her own, looking every bit the regal royalty she now was, and came to one simple, undeniable conclusion.

He was going to do anything in his power to make her stay.

* * *

Every creature in existence had a soul, except one. That one man stole life, clenched happiness between his teeth and tore the sky to pieces. His lips tasted like ash and dirt and she knew that from experience; the bitterness of his mouth still hauntingly fresh in her mind.

Mikasa gazed upon vast darkness of the Underworld, the cold embrace feeling almost familiar and welcome in its entirety. A part of her hated it because she knew that just like always _he_ was hiding somewhere in the shadows, watching over her, guarding her from her freedom.

"Are you going to stay in the shadows for the rest of the night?" she mumbled, a hint of annoyance leaking into her otherwise emotionless statement. "How rude," she added after a moment of silence.

Only a moment later she felt an icy, feather-like touch caress the exposed skin of her arm. A shiver, quick and unbidden raced down her back, making her breath hitch ever-so-slightly.

"Eager to see me?" a silky voice taunted, his figure emerging from a cocoon of shadows.

She grunted lowly. "Not at all, shorty."

Words once again slip far too smoothly from her lips and she freezes the moment they registered in her mind. Because although it was supposed to have sounded like an insult, it honestly sounded more like an endearment, at least in her terms.

The sharp features of his face, however, twisted into a scowl as he regarded her with something hooded in his eyes as he seemingly took her apart with nothing but his steady gaze.

"Why did you take me," she wondered out loud, her own question startling her somewhat. "What I meant to ask is: why _me_ out of hundred others you could have chosen? There are many other goddesses out there far more beautiful and powerful than me."

He clicked his tongue, irritation clear in his tone as he spoke, "Beauty is subjective. Besides what good is beauty in a land of eternal darkness? No, I needed someone smart and strong. Someone who could stand on equal terms with me, not another mindless puppet."

He reached for her then, his fingers locking around the slope of her jaw even with their height differences. His touch was not gentle; the iciness of his fingers seeping into her warm skin.

"There is a reason I chose _you_, Mikasa," he whispered calmly and she tried to pull away, her fingers tugging at his wrist in unconstrained rage.

She hated him. She hated the way he sometimes looked at her or the way he said her name – he did it so rarely she often forgot just how much of an effect it could have on her. Her name, coming from his damned lips sounded more like a sinful promise, and the aloof acknowledgment made her feel like she was at the centre of the Universe. Like she was the only thing that mattered. And she hated him even more for giving her such an empowering feeling of worth.

"Do not be so quick to underestimate your own worth," he stated firmly, finally letting go of her face, his fingers linger for just a second longer on her skin than probably deemed appropriate. "I find it unsightly in women, and you are a Queen now. _My_ Queen. From now on you are above others, daughter of Gods. You'll do well to remember that."

With one last, lingering look he turned around and departed back into the bedroom, his steps making now sound in their wake.

And in that moment, a single second in eternity, she realised that she was never going to leave his side. In this world or the next, until the stars burn out and the world dies and withers away, they were always going to find each other.

Bound by bitter longing forever more.

* * *

**[FIN]**

* * *

**AN: **Hahahaha, hello, lovelies! It's been a while, no? Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for dropping off the radar for like half a year, but life has been hell and writing has been the last thing on my mind as of late. However, I'm hoping that this extensive one-week challenge will get my creative juices flowing again.

Apologies for all the mistakes but I literally threw this together at last minute. xD

And hey, everything is OCC and nothing hurts. Hope I did these two _some_ justice given the prompt because I have fallen in love with the show, and yeah I ship a lot of things which is painful because people just keep dying. Sigh~

Also be sure to check out the actual RivaMika one week challenge tumblr because that's where you can find all the amazing work from others as well as future prompts. Also, a quick note: I will be posting all 8 prompts in the same "story" to save myself spam and time. :)

Ah, it's good to be back!

**A. **


End file.
